


Is That You?

by Frosty (Frostedsilverwings)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cryptyd Cupid 2020, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, Time is a dad, Twilight gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frosty
Summary: Shortly after switching worlds again the group find them selves separated and in Wild's Hyrule where anything could be lurking.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 110





	Is That You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McTimeWithAutomail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/gifts).



> AHH! First of all I love the prompts you had and I couldn’t wait to get started. Dad Time is so good and having hurt comfort is also my jam. Anyways I don’t want to ramble too much so I’ll just get on with it. Happy Valentines Day!

Time sighed, they had been split up upon switching worlds again, and of course it was pouring rain. His eye scanned through the thick trees of what he assumed to be Wild’s Hyrule, although he didn’t have the faintest idea where he was, to see Twilight. As he got closer he saw that several branches of a nearby tree were broken and that one of Twilight’s packs was still stuck in the tree. “Need some help there, Pup?” Time chuckled as he approached.

Twilight laughed lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I ended up falling a bit and caught my pouch on the branches, I would be able to hookshot it down if it weren't for the fact that that’s my gear pouch.” Time approached the tree and drew the Biggoron sword holding it up. The blade neatly met the base of the branch and Time knew he would be met with little resistance.

He drew blade back and-- 

_ Thump _

He heard Twilight cry out as he fell to the ground, an arrow in his shoulder and another in his leg. Time spun around, sword at the ready. Tucked behind a bush was a Yiga archer, lining up another shot. Time rushed him and dodged the now poorly aimed arrows. He made one swift horizontal swipe that gave the cowardly archer a semi-deep gash, the bow doing little to block the blow after it snapped in half. The now unarmed Yiga Clan member panicked before they teleported away in a puff of smoke and ribbons.

Time heaved for a second his eye darted around looking for another Yiga member to ambush him-- them.  _ Twilight! _ Sheathing his sword and sprinting back he found twilight had attempted to push himself to his side but ultimately failed. He also noticed that one of the missed shots from earlier had come much too close to Twilight’s head for his liking. Crouching down, Time patted Twilights cheek to get his attention. “Hey Pup, look at me."

Twilight lifted his head and smiled weakly in a way that came out more like a grimace. “Hey Pops you didn’t get hurt did you?”

“I’m perfectly fine, you on the other hand have been shot twice. So don’t worry about me. I’m going to try to see how bad they are, try and lie still.” Time only got a short hum in response. 

Time leaned over Twilight, he could see that the arrow that pierced his right shoulder had missed the bone, barely hitting him at all though still stuck in the muscle. As he moved down he found another arrow, this one stuck firmly in Twilight’s left leg, just below the chainmail.  _ Lucky shot _ , the chainmail would have taken most of the blow but without it, the arrow went all the way through, the end seemed to have gotten caught on his pants. Time moved back up to his shoulder and noticed Twilight blinking slowly, “Hey Pup, you gotta stay awake. I can’t take the arrows out here with all the rain and mud so I’m going to have to move you. Can you stay awake for me?”

“Yeah, I can do that, just gotta focus. Don’t forget my bag, I might have a fairy,” Twilight responded, his voice coming out in huffs.

Time ran back to the tree with the bag still trapped. He drew his sword and sliced the offending branch down and fetched the bag from the ground singing it over his shoulder. He worked quickly to get Twilight out of the mud. “I'm going to move you now. This is going to hurt but you gotta stay awake Pup, I’m sorry.”

“I know, just go for it,” Twilight said clenching his teeth. Time moved as swiftly as he dared turing Twilight over and lifting him into his arms being careful to not aggravate the injuries. Nevertheless Twilight cried out through his clenched teeth and his breathing began to heave even more. After a moment he cracked a smile and said, “See, I got this, Old Man.”

“Well you nearly gave this ‘Old Man’ a heart attack. I’ve got your bag, I’m going to try to find some shelter or a village.” Time set off quickly in a random direction the trees providing no real help as to the location they were in. He just knew they weren’t in Gerudo Desert or Death Mountain. Eventually he found a trail and he was able to speed up without jostling Twilight too much.

They were both quiet, focused on their respective tasks. Time made sure that he kept an even and quick pace that wouldn’t hurt Twilight. 

~~~

Keeping himself awake was a harder task than Twilight thought. The pain radiating from his shoulder and leg should have been enough to keep him from passing out but the rest of him felt drained. He breathed deeply each time he was jostled, the slick uneven terrain making it impossible for Time to keep completely steady.

Twilight's head began to swim and he started to shiver slightly. The steady beat of Time’s footsteps were easy to focus on. Anchoring himself to the sound Twilight closed his eyes and tried to push out the pain.

_ Left, right, _

_ Left, right, _

_ Left… _

~~~

Twilight’s head lulled against Time’s chest finally giving into exhaustion, “Pup? Hey, wake up you can’t go passing out on me, Pup. Twilight! Link!” Time called trying to wake his charge but to no avail, he picked up his pace, eye scanning every inch of their surroundings for something that could be used for shelter. 

_ Tree, tree, tree, cave, tree, tree, _

_ Wait! There! _

Tucked behind a small group of trees was a cave big enough to take shelter from the rain. Time almost sprinted there but thought better of it considering the state of who they were carrying.

Once they got inside, Time was blessed with dry ground and went to the back of the small cave to set Twilight down. He had to work slower this time, unfortunately Epona seemed to end up with one of the others so all of the blankets with her and therefore he had to lay Twilight down on the stone directly. Twilight barely reacted to being moved again, worrying Time further. In the dim light coming from the mouth of the cave Time could see that Twilight was getting pale, shivering from the cold of the rain water and blood loss. Time would need to get the bleeding to stop and dry him off soon. Time removed Twilight’s soaked pelt, making sure it wouldn’t aggravate his injuries and set it off to the side.

“Hey Pup, wake up. We’ve found shelter,” he spoke softly, as he attempted to rouse the unconscious hero one more time. Twilight was unresponsive for the moment and although it worried him, Time decided it was for the best as he dug through his and Twilight’s bags for anything that could be used to patch the wounds. He found a red potion and some bandages, though no sign of the fairy Twilight said he should have. They had no time to stock up supplies before switching worlds and then the immediate attack… They were lucky they had what they did.

Time moved to Twilight’s leg, the arrow had done a good job of keeping the most of the blood from escaping, however it was still bleeding and going by how pale Twilight already was, it could be fatal if he didn’t treat the wound soon. Time took hold of the arrow and snapped the fetching off. 

He could do this one of two ways. Pull the arrow out, with the arrow tip, and possibly cause more damage to his leg or roll him slightly so he can push it out and risk more injury to his shoulder.

“Why can’t anything ever be easy?” Time spat he took a deep breath before deciding. His leg couldn’t take much more and it would be faster and safer to push the arrow out. Reading a roll of bandages next to him, he looked at Twilight’s face muttering an apology before tilting him onto his bad shoulder and pushing the arrow out until he could grab the tip and pull. Twilight’s breath quickened but he was otherwise unresponsive. As the arrow came clean Time switched hands and grabbed the bandages with his clean one, wrapping around the wound leaving the pant leg to provide more pressure. As he gets to the end of the roll of bandages he ties it off on the side making sure that it won’t come undone accidentally.

He lied Twilight back down and moved to his other side to work on his shoulder. The arrow sticking out of his shoulder seemed to have shifted slightly, but otherwise had not moved. As Time inspected the shoulder with the arrow more closely than the quick once over out in the rain, he saw that the chainmail was relatively undamaged but the arrow had cut clean through regardless. He would have to pull the arrow out and free it from the chainmail and layers of clothing before he could bandage Twilight’s shoulder. Unfortunately this meant that the arrow tip would have to drag back out and there was now way to prevent more damage. Time took a deep breath and pulled the arrow out as steady as he could, until it was caught by the chainmail. The arrow tip was trapped under the thick links that protected Twilight normally, only now it was preventing Time from helping him. Time’s free hand found the hole in the chainmail and pulled at it until it looped around the offending arrow tip, all the while keeping the arrow above Twilight’s skin.

Once the arrow was finally free from the clothes and chainmail, Time tossed it off somewhere in the cave, and reached for the bandages once more. This time Time knew that this many layers would just be in the way. Now with the worst injury bandaged and no more arrows to worry about Time set him against the back of the cave. From there he was able to pull the chainmail tunic off that was blocking Time from applying the bandages. 

Twilight now just in his undershirt seemed to shiver more, the blood loss and chill from the rain getting to be too much. Time simply took the roll of bandages and started wrapping, quickly, efficiently, and as tightly as he dared. With Twilight’s wounds successfully bandaged Time could work on waking him and getting him to drink the potion. Grabbing the potion from its place on the ground Time began to rouse Twilight, “Hey Pup, come on, you need to wake up now. I need you to drink this potion.” Twilight groaned and mumbled something prompting Time to keep trying, “That’s it Pup keep trying. Wake up.”

Twilight lifted his head and blinked blearily a few times as he focused on Time. “Ru’ell?” he attempted, speech slurred. “Russell, ‘zat you?”

Time started to panic. Twilight was fine before he passed out. He was almost joking. Now he thought he was his adopted father? Time pulled his bracers off, they were wet with rain...and blood… and placed the back of his hand against Twilight’s forehead. The shivering made more sense now. It wasn’t just the blood loss and the rain. It was the fever. One of the wounds must have gotten infected. Time’s best guess was the leg, but there wasn’t much he could do now other than give him the potion and pray.

“Hey there Pup, I need you to drink this potion for me.” Time pressed again.

“Po’on? Wha’ ‘bout milk? Not as ‘spensive” Twilight slurred again already dropping off into unconsciousness again.

For the sake of saving time, instead of trying to convince him otherwise, Time decided to play along to whatever his fevered mind had convinced Twilight was happening, “You’re hurt pretty badly. Those goats got a bit nasty you need a potion for this one. If there is anything else we’ll give you milk.”

“Mmk, fine but they are still grose,” Twilight said in his most coherent sentence since he woke making Time chuckle. Opening the bottle, Time held it to Twilight’s mouth and helped him as he slowly gulped down the entire potion. Twilight made a face as he drank, the healing liquid making his pale face begin to fill with color. Blinking a few times Twilight looked back up at Time again, this time Time didn’t get the feeling that he was hallucinating. “Time, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me Pup.”

“Thank you for saving me back there, and sorry I wasn’t paying attention. You could have been hit too.” Twilight said, his head hanging a little in shame.

“None of that now. You couldn’t have known we would have been attacked. We just switched worlds and your gear was out of reach. What’s more is they just got lucky, and won’t get lucky again. For now we need to get you warm and dry. You are at risk of infection if the potion didn’t get rid of the one you had. We also need to find the others, but we can’t go anywhere in this rain with your state,” Time said softly to Twilight. 

“Yeah,” Twilight started drowsily, “Warm and dry sounds nice...thanks...Dad.” He almost didn’t hear that last part as it was whispered before Twilight’s chin hit his chest again. 

Time blinked, “No problem, Pup.” He pressed his hand against Twilight’s face again, it was warm, but he wasn’t burning up like before. Pulling Twilight against his chest, Time eased him back to the ground, grabbing the discarded pelt to tuck under Twilight’s head.

_ Snap _

Time whipped his body around ready to fight. It was hard to make out but he heard footsteps, there were multiple sets and they were running toward the cave. Time got to his feet, drawing his sword once more.

“Time!” a shout was heard through the pouring rain. It was Warriors.

The rest of the group was here, Wind was on Epona’s back with a wrapped up ankle and a miffed expression. Legend had a scrape on his face and was wincing. Wild was at the front with Warriors close behind. Time could almost laugh, it seems that Twilight and he were not the only ones to run into trouble upon switching. He saw Hyrule jog up around Wild, “Time, is Twilight alright?”

He was hurt, but now he was sure to be alright. They weren't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I started to try and just call them Time and Twilight and I realized how often I had to write their names and by the time I noticed I was already committed. Long story short don’t make this a drinking game. Time is mentioned 64 times and Twilight is mentioned 62 times.


End file.
